pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Mong-Lan
Mộng-Lan (born 1970) is the pen name of a Vietnamese-born American poet, visual artist, and dancer.Mong-Lan b. 1970, Poetry Foundation. Web, Oct. 29, 2015. Life Born in Saigon, South Vietnam, Mong-Lan left Vietnam on the last day of the evacuation of Saigon. She grew up in Houston, Texas, where she attended the Glassell School of Art. She earned a Master of Fine Arts degree from the University of Arizona, was the recipient of a Wallace E. Stegner Fellowship in poetry for 2 years at Stanford University, and was a Fulbright Fellow in Vietnam. Her poetry has been anthologized in Best American Poetry, the Pushcart Prize Anthology: Best Poems from 30 Years of the Pushcart Prize," ''Making More Waves: New Writing by Asian American Women; Watermark: Vietnamese American Poetry and Prose; and Asian American Anthology—The Next Generation; and has appeared in numerous leading American literary journals such as The Kenyon Review, The Antioch Review, and the North American Review. '' Her paintings and photographs were exhibited for a year in the Capitol House in Washington D.C., for 6 months at the Dallas Museum of Art, the Museum of Fine Arts in Houston, in galleries in the San Francisco Bay Area, and in public exhibitions in Tokyo, Seoul, Bangkok, Buenos Aires, and Bali. Mong-Lan has read her poetry and presented her artworks at many universities and festivals/workshops in a number of countries including Buenos Aires, Argentina; the World Poetry Festival in Heidelberg, Germany; Lavigny, Switzerland; Fukuoka, Nagoya, and Tokyo, Japan; and in the U.S., including: Harvard University, Stanford University, San Francisco State University, University of Nevada, VA Festival of the Book, University of Maryland University College, SUNY Purchase, Kenyon College, DePauw University, Hope College, the Asia Society in NYC, and the Poetry Society of America's Festival for New Poets. She has taught at the University of Arizona, Stanford University, the Dallas Museum of Art, the San Diego State University Writers' Conference and currently teaches in the Asian Division of the University of Maryland University College in Tokyo, Japan. Writing Robert Creeley has commented, "Mông-Lan is a remarkably accomplished poet. Always her poems are deft, extremely graceful in the way words move, and in the cadence that carries them. One is moved by the articulate character of ‘things seen,’ the subtle shifting of images, and the quiet intensity of their information. Clearly she is a master of the art." Recognition Mong-Lan's debut book of poems, Song of the Cicadas (University of Massachusetts Press, 2001) won the Juniper Prize, the Great Lakes Colleges Association's New Writers Awards for Poetry, and was a finalist for the Poetry Society of America's Norma Farber First Book Award. Her other awards and honors include: *Pushcart Prize, inclusion in Pushcart Book of Poetry: Best Poems from 30 Years of the Pushcart Prize, 2006. *Inaugural Visual Artist and Poet in Resident at the Dallas Museum of Art, through a National Endowment for the Arts Grant. *Fulbright Fellow to Vietnam *Wallace E. Stegner Fellow in Poetry at Stanford University for two years Publications *''Song of the Cicadas''. University of Massachusetts Press, 2001. *''Why is the Edge Always Windy?. Tupelo Press, 2005. *''Love Poem to Tofu & Other Poems (chapbook of poetry & artwork). Valiant Press, 2007. *''Tango, Tangoing: Poems & art''. Valiant Press, 2008. **''Tango, Tangueando: Poemas & dibujos'' (Spanish-English bilingual edition). Valiant Press, 2009. *''Force of the Heart: Tango, art''. Valiant Press, 2011. *''Love Poem to Ginger & other poems'' (chapbook of poetry & artwork). Valiant Press, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Mong-Lan.Writing, MongLan.com. Web, Mar. 23, 2013. See also *Asian-American poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Poem, "Three-Auricled Heart," *Poem, "Coyote," *Mong-Lan at PoemHunter (1 poem, "Elegy") *Mong-Lan at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Mong-Lan at YouTube ;Books *Mong-Lan at Amazon.com ;About *Tupelo Press Author Page. *Mong-Lan at the Poetry Society of America *Mong-Lan's Website (English) *Interview, University of Maryland University College Category:Living people Category:People from Ho Chi Minh City Category:American poets of Asian descent Category:American women artists Category:English-language poets Category:Vietnamese poets Category:American people of Vietnamese descent Category:American writers of Vietnamese descent Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Vietnamese-American poets